theultimatecharmedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Man Dating Script
Manor. Foyer. Prue is walking towards the front door. She opens it and Andy's there. Prue: '''Andy, hi. '''Andy: I was no where near the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by. Prue: '''Honest man, I like that. (She steps aside and Andy walks in. She closes the door.) So, um, I had a great time last night. '''Andy: Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important. (He gets a little square box out of his coat pocket.) Happy birthday. Prue: But it’s not my birthday until next week. (She reaches for the box but he pulls it away.) Andy: Consider this a preview. (She grabs the box off of him and opens it up. She pulls out...) Prue: A key? Andy: '''To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don’t worry, I got us adjoining rooms. '''Prue: Adjoining rooms? Andy: Well, I wouldn’t want to assume something I’m not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it. Prue: Okay. (He leans over and kisses her.) Andy: '''Let me know. Bye. (He leaves.) '''Prue: '''Happy birthday to me. Mark Chao's mother's place. Mark and his mother are standing outside. He is holding a balloon. '''Mark: '''Give me a break, mum. '''Mrs. Chao: '''There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark. '''Mark: '''You're like the Chinese Shirley MacLaine, you know that? '''Mrs. Chao: '''Better safe than sorry. '''Mark: '''I'll risk it. '''Mrs. Chao: '''You should have more respect for ghosts, Mark. If your grandmother were here... '''Mark: '''She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know. (Mrs. Chao takes an amulet off a hook next to the door.) '''Mrs. Chao: '''You should take this for protection. (He hooks it back up.) '''Mark: '''Maybe the ghosts need protection from me. (He kisses her on the cheek.) I'll be okay, mum. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay. (He hands her the balloon.) I gotta go. '''Mrs. Chao: '''Happy Birthday, Mark. '''Mark: '''Thanks. (He walks off.) to Chinatown. Mark is walking down the crowded street. '''Woman: '''Hi, Mark. '''Mark: '''Hey, how are ya? (Mark walks down an alley. A gang surrounds him.) '''Guy: '''Is this the guy? '''Tony: '''That's him. (to Mark) Is today your birthday? '''Mark: '''Who are you? What do you want? '''Tony: '''You. Make a wish. (Tony gets out his gun, points it at Mark and shoots. Mark falls to the ground. His spirits floats out his body and stands aside. Tony kneels beside Mark's body and places a ring on his finger. Another guy pours kerosene all over Mark's body and Tony lights a match.) '''Mark: '''What are you doing? Hey, wait. No! (Mark's body is engulfed in flames.) '''Opening Credits Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there putting birthday invitations inside envelopes. Phoebe walks in. Phoebe: '''Good morning. (She notices the invitations.) What are you doing? Prue's coming down. Put that away. '''Piper: '''Phoebe, you were supposed to send these invitations last week, the party is Friday. '''Phoebe: '''We're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered. (They hide the invitations in a drawer.) '''Piper: '''That's because I did all those things. At least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift. '''Phoebe: '''What's my traditional gift? '''Piper: '''A card, three days late. '''Phoebe: Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one. Piper: You bought Prue a gift? Where'd you get the money to pay for it? (Prue walks in.) Prue: '''Morning. '''Phoebe: Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy? Prue: Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him. Phoebe: (sarcastic) Oh, I hate when they do that. Piper: For this weekend? You didn’t say yes, did you? Prue: Well, my body did... screamed it actually. But I don’t know, I just have to think about it. Phoebe: A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What’s to think about? (Piper bangs a notepad down on the table. Phoebe remembers about the party.) I mean, uh, you could be right. Going away with a guy, is like... Piper: It’s like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you’re not sure if you’re ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don’t wanna send the wrong signal. Phoebe: Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there’s lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. I mean, it’s basically a full time job and you’ve already got one. So you’ll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second. Piper: Wow. Phoebe: Bottom line, unless you’re ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn’t go. Prue: You guys aren’t trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you? Piper: No, never. Phoebe: No, we’ve given up on trying to surprise you, Prue. Prue: Well, that’s good because you both know how much I hate surprises. (She leaves the room.) Piper: '''Damn it, Phoebe. If you had sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess. '''Phoebe: '''Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's gonna go away with Andy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview. (She leaves the room.) '''Commercial Break A hotel. Phoebe and Frankie, the hotel manager, are there. Frankie: '''You know why our hotel does psychic readings at the bar, it's kind of a trademark. '''Phoebe: '''Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in the Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic. '''Frankie: '''Yeah, right. What's your act? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal balls, what? '''Phoebe: '''No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's gonna work. Usually when I touch someone or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kinda hard to explain. '''Frankie: '''Next! '''Phoebe: '''No. (She stops him from walking off.) Wait, Frankie, hold it. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you. Then some red head shows up. You look surprised. Ooh, she looks pissed. Your wife? '''Frankie: '''When can you start? Bucklands. Prue's office. She's on the phone talking to Piper. '''Piper: '''So have you made up your mind about Calistoga? '''Prue: '''I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea but then I think well what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together. '''Piper: '''I think you should go... on Saturday. '''Prue: '''On Saturday, why? Piper, you promised no surprise party. '''Piper: '''It's not what you think. It's Phoebe. She bought you a present. '''Prue: '''Phoebe doesn't give presents, she gives cards three days late. '''Piper: '''No this year. Surprise. And she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead? to Piper at the manor. '''Piper: '''You have no idea how much Phoebe has put herself through. She even... (Piper sees a "Psychics Wanted" ad circled in the paper.) she even got a job and everything. '''Prue: '''Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get? '''Piper: '''Don't know. Gotta go. Ciao. Hotel. Phoebe is there dressed in a pink costume. She kind of looks like Jeannie from "I Dream Of Jeannie". She is telling a woman her future. '''Phoebe: '''You're in a large room with lots of other people. Lots of other women. '''Woman: '''Go on. '''Phoebe: '''You're standing on a podium, no wait, you're on a scale. (Phoebe giggles.) It's a Weight Watchers meeting. Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight. '''Woman: '''That's impossible. I only cheated once this week. '''Phoebe: '''No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just seeing. '''Woman: '''You're a fraud, that's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my $20 back. (She reaches for the jar of money but Phoebe grabs it off the table.) '''Phoebe: '''No way. I saw you, you know I saw you. (The woman walks away.) Hey, if you want me to lie next time just say so. (Piper walks up to Phoebe.) '''Piper: '''Phoebe! '''Phoebe: Piper! I am so busted, aren’t I? Piper: 'Are you out of your mind, again? '''Phoebe: '''No, I’m The Amazing Phoebe. '''Piper: '''This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill. '''Phoebe: '''Relax. They didn’t hire me because they think I’m a witch, they hired me because they think I’m a psychic. '''Piper: '''Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences. '''Phoebe: '''No, but it's for Prue, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me. (Mark walks up to Piper and Phoebe.) '''Mark: '''Which one of you is the psychic? '''Piper: '''She is. '''Phoebe: '''Oh, I am. '''Mark: '''You can see me? Both of you? '''Piper: '''Of course we can see you, now back off. '''Mark: '''Oh, thank God. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance. (Frankie comes up to them.) '''Frankie: '''Phoebe, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting. '''Mark: '''Okay, listen to me, you're the only ones that can help me. '''Piper: '''Excuse us, we are trying to have an argument here. '''Frankie: '(to Piper) Who are you? '''Phoebe: '''Uh, she's just leaving. Bye. Go now. (Piper walks away and Mark follows.) '''Mark: '''Wait, I need your help. '''Piper: '''Yeah, talk to the psychic. (Piper walks outside.) '''Mark: '''Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it. '''Piper: '''Stop harassing me, buddy. '''Mark: '''Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me. '''Piper: '''Leave me alone or I'll call the police. (to a woman) Can you believe this guy? (The woman looks at her strangely.) '''Mark: '''All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself. '''Piper: '''Alright, that's it. Look, either back off or... look out! (Someone on a bike rides straight through Mark.) '''Mark: '''Now do you believe me? '''Piper: '''Oh my God. I can see you but no one else can? '''Mark: '''I'm dead, I'm a ghost. Quake. Prue walks in looking for Andy. She sees him sitting at a table with a woman. She walks over to them. '''Prue: '''Hi. '''Andy: '''Prue. '''Prue: '''Um, I tried calling the station house for you, they said that you would probably be here. (to the woman) Hi. '''Woman: '''Hi. '''Andy: '''Oh, Prue, this is, um... '''Woman: '''Susan. Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you. Pleasure. '''Prue: '''Trudeau. Sister? '''Andy: '''No, actually... '''Susan: '''Wife. (Prue walks away and Andy follows.) '''Andy: '''Ex-wife. Prue, wait, I can explain. '''Prue: '''Don't bother. '''Andy: '''It's not what you think... (Prue uses her power and moves a food trolley in front of Andy. He trips over it and lands on the floor.) Chinatown. Piper and Mark are walking down an alley. '''Mark: '''Thanks for helping me. '''Piper: '''When you wouldn't leave my doorstep, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. '''Mark: '''Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late. '''Piper: '''Too late for what? '''Mark: '''It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there. '''Piper: '''The gates of hell? I don't understand. '''Mark: '''If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, hell take my to hell forever. '''Piper: '''But you said you were murdered. How can...? '''Mark: '''Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother. (Piper sees Mark's burnt body. She gasps and covers her eyes.) '''Piper: '''Is that you? (Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.) '''Mark: '''Yama! '''Piper: '''Yama? Run. '''Mark: '''It's too late. You better go. Run! (Piper freezes Yama.) What happened? '''Piper: '''I'm a good witch, remember? '''Mark: '''But how? '''Piper: I don’t know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze. Mark: For how long? Piper: Not very, let’s go. (They run down the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green.) Commercial Break Manor. Phoebe's standing outside the bathroom door. Phoebe: '''Prue, you can't do this, Piper's gonna be crushed. (Piper walks in.) '''Piper: '''I'm gonna be crushed? (Prue comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.) '''Prue: '''The surprise party is off. '''Piper: '''What party? '''Phoebe: '''She's onto us. The restaurant called while we were out. '''Piper: '''Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier? '''Prue: '''Let's just say it hasn't been a great day. '''Phoebe: '''Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night? (Mark walks in.) '''Mark: '''Piper, where'd you say today's paper was? '''Prue: '''Hey, I'm practically naked here. (Mark looks away.) '''Mark: '''Oops, sorry. '''Phoebe: What’s the drunk from the hotel doing here? Mark: '''My name's Mark and I’m not a drunk. '''Piper: He’s a ghost. Prue: '''Excuse me, a what? '''Piper A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him? (Phoebe covers Prue with her coat.) Phoebe: Well, he can see us, that’s for sure. Prue: Hey! Mark: '''(mumbles) Of all the days to be a dead man. '''Phoebe: '''You sure this guys really a ghost? (Piper throws a cup at Mark and it passes right through him.) '''Piper: '''Positive. lapse. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen. '''Phoebe: '''So how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in hell? '''Piper: '''Because we can see him. He's one of the innocent we have to protect. '''Prue: '''Protect from what? He's dead. '''Piper: '''All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves onto. '''Prue: '''Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is. '''Piper: '''I already did. I just wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mum before I go talk to her. '''Phoebe: '''Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son? '''Piper: '''No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit. (The phone rings and Phoebe answers it.) '''Phoebe: '''Hello? Oh, hi, I can't really talk right now. It's important? Okay, I'll be at the hotel in a little while. Bye. (She hangs up.) That was my new boss calling. I gotta run. (She leaves.) '''Prue: '''Um, okay, so, so when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy did you? '''Piper: '''No, it was anonymous. Why, did you decide to not go away with him? '''Prue: '''Actually, I decided to go and till I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife. '''Piper: '''His what? '''Prue: '''Yeah, I mean, you would think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack. '''Piper: '''Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you? '''Prue: '''I don't know, I didn't really hang around long enough to ask. (Mark pokes his head through the door.) '''Mark: '''How's it going in there? (Prue and Piper jump.) Sorry. '''Prue: '''Don't these guys knock? Hotel. Phoebe and Frankie are there. '''Frankie: '''Look, the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure, anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed. '''Phoebe: '''Look, like I said, I don't always know what my psychic switch is gonna be in the up position. '''Frankie: '''I have the most confidence in you, Phoebe, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here. (A man sitting at a table finishes his drink and walks off without his wallet. Phoebe sees and calls out to him.) '''Phoebe: '''Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're... (She picks up the wallet and has a premonition. In the premonition, the man walks out of a building and down some stairs. He walks onto the road and drops his suitcase. He bends down to pick it up and a car heads straight for him. The car hits him. The premonition ends.) '''Frankie: '''Are you okay? What's the matter? '''Phoebe: '''Nothing, I, uh, nothing. Manor. Living room. Mark is there trying to turn on the TV but his finger passes straight through the button. Piper walks in carrying some blankets. '''Mark: '''It's still new to me. I keep forgetting I'm... Are those for me? '''Piper: '''Yeah, uh, stupid question... do ghosts sleep? '''Mark: '''I don't even get cold anymore. '''Piper: '''Sorry. '''Mark: '''It's okay, it's the thought that counts. I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl. '''Piper: '''Your mum means a lot to you, huh? '''Mark: '''She's a great friend... was. (Mark sits on the couch.) It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mum was a great cook. '''Piper: '''My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef. '''Mark: '''Really? Ever make a Peking duck? '''Piper: '''No, you? '''Mark: '''Piece of cake. Mum told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn’t sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford. '''Piper: '''So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA? '''Mark: '''The duck’s harder. (They laugh.) '''Piper: '''Well, I can talk about food all night long. '''Mark: '''Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever. (They laugh again.) Hotel. Phoebe's impatiently waiting in the hallway. The man who left his wallet behind walks around the corner. '''Phoebe: '''Oh, Mr. Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you. '''Mr. Corey: '''Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right? '''Phoebe: '''Yeah, right, look... '''Mr. Corey: '''Is that how you know my name? '''Phoebe: '''No, uh, yes... Did you get the note that I left you? '''Mr. Corey: '''The note warning me not to go outside? That was you? Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business? '''Phoebe: '''What? You don't understand, I... (Mrs. Corey walks around the corner.) Hi. '''Mrs. Corey: '''What's she doing here? '''Mr. Corey: '''She sent the note. '''Phoebe: '''It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet... '''Mr. Corey: '''You stole my wallet? '''Phoebe: '''I didn't steal your wallet. '''Mrs. Corey: '''I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand. (They walk in the elevator.) But you're going to die! Uh, that didn't come out right. Look, I can't tell you how I know this but I swear if you go outside, you're gonna get run over by a pink... wait, you don't have your briefcase. That's good, that's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase. '''Mr. Corey: '''Leave us alone, or I'm gonna call hotel security. '''Commercial Break Bucklands. Prue walks into her office and notices a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walks over and smells them. Andy is standing in the corner of the room. He closes the door and Prue looks up. Andy: 'Hi. '''Prue: '''You of all people should know that bribery is a crime. '''Andy: '''Apologising isn't, is it? Look, Prue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to. '''Prue: '''Really? When? Before or after the doors of our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend? '''Andy: '''Okay, I deserved that. '''Prue: '''I don't understand how you couldn't find the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me. '''Andy: '''Come on, Prue, you know me better than that. '''Prue: '''Do I? '''Andy: '''Prue, it was an innocent dinner, that's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her, is that so horrible? '''Prue: '''No, no, it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is. '''Andy: '''Which I've already apologised for. Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Prue? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret. (He leaves.) Outside Mark's mother's house. Mark and Piper are there. Piper rings the bell. '''Piper: '''Are you sure this is going to work? '''Mark: '''If you speak her language she'll trust you. (Mrs. Chao walks outside.) '''Mrs. Chao: '''Can I help you? '''Mark: '(in Chinese) Hello. 'Piper: '(in Chinese) Hello. 'Mark: '(in Chinese) My name's Piper. 'Piper: '(in Chinese) My name's Piper. 'Mark: '(in Chinese) I need to talk to you. 'Piper: '(in Chinese) I need to talk to you. 'Mrs. Chao: '(in Chinese) You speak Chinese? (Piper looks at Mark.) 'Mark: '(in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark. 'Piper: '(in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark. 'Mrs. Chao: '(in Chinese) You know where he is? '''Mark: '''She asked if you know where I am. '''Piper: '''You-you don't? '''Mrs. Chao: '''No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday. '''Mark: '''The police haven't notified her yet? '''Piper: '''How's the possible... I mean, that he hasn't called yet? '''Mrs. Chao: '''I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him? '''Piper: '''Um, well... '''Mark: '''Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me. '''Piper: '''I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know. '''Mrs. Chao: '''Thank you, thank you. (Piper walks down the stairs and Mrs. Chao goes back inside.) '''Mar: '''You can't walk away, Piper, you have to tell her. Mum, no. (He runs towards the house and smacks straight into the door.) '''Piper: '''What happened? '''Mark: '''She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell. Manor. Kitchen. Prue is cleaning. Phoebe walks in. '''Phoebe: '''Man trouble? '''Prue: '''I don't wanna talk about it. By the way, where were you last night? (Phoebe starts cleaning.) Something wrong? '''Phoebe: '''I don't wanna talk about it. '''Prue: '''Okay, you never clean and you'll talk about anything. What's up? '''Phoebe: '''Nothing. (Phoebe starts scrubbing the bench. Prue stops her.) '''Prue: '''Phoebe. '''Phoebe: '''Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over buy a pink Cadillac. '''Prue: A pink Cadillac? Phoebe: '''I know is sounds ridiculous but it's true, I saw it and I don't know what to do about it. '''Prue: '''Did you warn him? '''Phoebe: '''I tried, he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're gonna die? '''Prue:''' Where is he now? '''Phoebe: Hotel Neptune. Prue: What were you doing there? Phoebe: I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead, yell at me. Prue: Phoebe, you have to save him, you can’t let him out of your sight. Phoebe: Don’t worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He’s safe ‘til morning. (Prue continues cleaning.) Hey, wait, that’s it? You're not gonna get mad at me? Prue: You were trying to do something good. And now you’re gonna get to do something wonderful. I couldn’t ask for a better birthday present than that. (Piper and Mark walk in.) Piper: '''Hey, guys, you have to see this. '''Mark: '''They found my body. (Piper turns on the TV.) '''Reporter: '''Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition... '''Mark: '''It's finally over. '''Reporter: '''Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad. '''Mark: '''That can't be, that's the guy who killed me. (Phoebe has a premonition of Tony loading bullets into a gun.) '''Phoebe: '''Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive. '''Mark: '''Of course he's still alive, that's me they found. '''Prue: '''Can you see where he is now? '''Phoebe: '''I see a sign. Uh, quick, give me a pen. (Piper hands her a pen.) '''Mark: '''I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him. '''Prue: '''Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death. (Phoebe holds up her palm where she has drawn two Chinese symbols.) '''Phoebe: '''What does that mean? '''Mark: '''Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown. Chinatown. Mark and Piper walk into a warehouse. Piper is holding a newspaper. '''Mark: '''I don't know about this, Piper, I think it's too dangerous. '''Piper: '''It's your only chance. '''Mark: '''Piper, listen to me. You don't wanna go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you. '''Piper: '''I can freeze things, remember? '''Mark: '''But there's three thugs in there. (They walk up some stairs.) '''Piper: '''Keep talking. '''Mark: '''With guns. '''Piper: '''Even better. '''Mark: '''Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, can't go in. (Piper unhooks it and drops it on the floor.) Never mind. Scared? '''Piper: '''Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing. (Piper barges in a room and freezes Tony and his gang.) Okay, phew. We gotta hurry. (Piper sits the paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo.) Say cheese. (They unfreeze.) '''Mark: '''Run! (They run outside and Tony and his gang follow. Mark and Piper jump in the car and drive off. Tony writes down the car's license plate number.) '''Commercial Break Outside the police station. Piper walks out of the station and over to Mark, who is standing beside her car. Piper: 'Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail. '''Mark: '''My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy. '''Piper: '''He's an Inspector and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do. '''Mark: '''Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have anyway of identifying the body is mine. '''Piper: '''I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then. '''Mark: '''I don't know what to say. '''Piper: '''Don't say anything. I made you a promise didn't I? (Piper opens the car door for Mark. Andy sees Piper and walks towards her.) As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you. '''Andy: '''Talking to yourself, huh? (Piper quickly closes the car door.) '''Piper: '''Andy, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, I do it all the time. '''Andy: '''My mum uses to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person. '''Piper: '''Yeah? Interesting. '''Mark: '''Very. '''Andy: '''Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing here? '''Piper: '''Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by. '''Andy: '''Prue tell you what's going on? '''Piper: '''No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh? '''Andy: '''Any idea what I should do? '''Mark: '''Oh, that Andy. '''Piper: '''Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through. '''Andy: '''Yeah, okay. (He hugs her.) Thanks. Take care. '''Piper: '''You too. (He walks away. Piper turns to Mark.) What? '''Mark: '''You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I wanna take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you. Hotel. Phoebe's waiting by the elevators. Mr. Corey walks out of one. '''Phoebe: '''Oh, Mr. Corey. '''Mr. Corey: '''Stay away. '''Phoebe: '''Please, you have got to believe me. '''Mr. Corey: '''You locked me in my room didn't you? '''Phoebe: '''Just for your protection. '''Mr. Corey: '''What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down? '''Phoebe: '''No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me. '''Mr. Corey: '''You're crazy. '''Phoebe: '''If you walk out that door, you're a dead man. '''Mr. Corey: '(to the doorman) Call security. 'Phoebe: '''Mr. Corey, don't do it! (He walks outside and downstairs just like in Phoebe's premonition.) Watch out! (Phoebe chases after him. He drops his briefcase and a car heads straight for him.) Mr. Corey! (Phoebe runs on the road and pushes him out of the way. The car beeps his horn and drives past them.) That'll be $20. Tip not included. Mark's place. Piper and Mark walk inside. '''Piper: '''This is your place? It's beautiful. '''Mark: '''Thanks. (Piper picks up a book.) '''Piper: '''Camus. I'm impressed. '''Mark: '''I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess. '''Piper: '(reading from the book) "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where on is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart." '''Mark: '''I like that part. '''Piper: '''Me too. '''Mark: '''Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out. I want you to reach for something. (He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Piper reaches up and takes it off the shelf.) Open it. (They sit down on the couch and Piper opens the box. She pulls out some letters written in Chinese.) '''Piper: '''What are they? '''Mark: '''My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours. '''Piper: '''But they belong in your family. '''Mark: '''I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favour, use them for your sisters surprise birthday party. '''Piper: '''Prue doesn't want a party. '''Mark: '''Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted. Manor. Prue's room. Prue's flicking through channels on the TV. Phoebe walks in. '''Phoebe: '''Prue, what are you doing? '''Prue: '''Just flicking through channels. '''Phoebe: '''You don't flick, you never flick. '''Prue: '''Well, I flick now. Are you okay? You look... '''Phoebe: '''Awful? I know. I feel fine. '''Prue: '''Did you warn that guy? '''Phoebe: '''I did better than that. I saved that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's me saying this? '''Prue: '''What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises. '''Phoebe: '''Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you gonna do about Andy? '''Prue: '''I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point? '''Phoebe: '''We’re the Charmed Ones, Prue, not the Doomed Ones. We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, do something. Give to get, that’s the secret of life, not our powers. to downstairs. Piper and Mark walk in the foyer. '''Piper: '''You okay? '''Mark: '''I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there, what's waiting for me. '''Piper: '''I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there. '''Mark: '''I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper. (She holds her hand near his face.) '''Piper: Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort. Mark: '''No... '''Piper: Just close your eyes. (They move their lips together as close as they can so it's like they're kissing without touching. They pull apart.) Mark: Where were you my whole life? (Suddenly, the front door flies open and two of Tony's men run in. They grab Piper and carry her outside.) No! Piper! Somebody help! (Prue and Phoebe run down the stairs.) Prue: '''What's wrong, what happened? '''Mark: '''They took her. Wong's men took Piper. '''Phoebe: '''Do you know where they took her? (He shakes his head.) I'm calling 911. '''Prue: '''No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her. '''Mark: '''Even if it takes all night. (They run outside.) '''Commercial Break Warehouse. Tony, his gang and Piper are there. Piper is tied up in a chair. Tony is loading bullets into his gun. Tony: 'The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost. '''Piper: '''These ropes are really tight, if you could just until my hands. Why did you kill Mark? '''Tony: '''I needed his identity. (He grabs her hair.) Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up. Police station. Andy sits down at his desk. Someone puts an envelope on his desk. '''Andy: '''Thanks. (He opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong.) back to the warehouse. Prue and Phoebe run in. Mark runs down the stairs. '''Mark: '''Quick, they have her upstairs. (One of the men come out with a gun.) Look out! (Prue uses her power and the guy lands into a pile of boxes.) to upstairs. '''Tony: '(to his men) I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door. (He unties Piper's hands. Phoebe and Prue walk up the stairs. Prue uses her power on the men. Tony shoots at Prue and Phoebe and Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.) 'Prue: '''Thanks, sis. (Prue and Phoebe untie Piper.) '''Mark: '''How long does this last again? '''Piper: '''Not very. (Tony unfreezes and the bullet hits a statue.) '''Tony: '''Who are you people? (Prue uses her power and Tony falls down the stairs. Tony runs outside and the police pull up.) '''Andy: '''Police! Freeze! (Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mark walk out onto the balcony. '''Piper: '''I've never seen anybody killed before. '''Prue: '''Jeremy. '''Phoebe: '''Javna. '''Piper: '''I mean human. '''Prue: '''Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us. (Tony's spirit floats out of his body. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mark run down an alley and Tony follows. They stop.) '''Mark: '''Wong. '''Tony: '''But you're dead. '''Mark: '''Yeah, so are you. (Yama appears on his horse and holding a spear.) '''Piper: '''Mark, I think you should get outta here. (Mark grabs Tony.) '''Mark: '''Make a wish, you bastard. (He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up. Yama moves closer to Mark. Piper stands in front of Mark.) '''Piper: '''No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you. (Yama hesitates and then disappears.) Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching his mother. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are standing near by. '''Minister: '''We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey. '''Mark: '(to his mother) All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right. (He walks over to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.) Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious. 'Prue: '''I won't. '''Mark: '(to Piper) I wished. 'Piper: '''I know, me too. (He holds his hand close to her face.) '''Mark: '''I'm gonna miss you, Piper. (A man appears in the distance.) '''Phoebe: '''Who's that man? '''Mark: '(smiles) My dad. I guess this really is goodbye. (Mark walks over to his dad and they disappear.) '''Piper: (crying) Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy. Phoebe: It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock. Piper: '''Yeah. Manor. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk inside. '''Prue: '''You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all. '''Phoebe: '''Are you serious? '''Prue: '''Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right. '''Piper: '''Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that 'cause... (They walk in the living room and there stands a room full of people.) '''Everyone: '''Surprise! '''Piper: '''Did I getcha? I gotcha. '''Prue: '''Yeah, you got me. '''Piper: '''Yeah. '''Phoebe: And an actual present too. It’s paid for. (She hands Prue a present.) I hope you like it. Prue: I’m speechless. (They hug. Prue sees Andy standing across the room. They smile at each other.) End